Way
by KekeMato2560
Summary: "Dilarang melewati jalanan itu pada saat tidak ada matahari. Dan itu berarti malam." / TokTok. Bukakan pintu untukku maka aku akan mengantarmu ke depan pintu kematian. / Horror / Daelo fanfiction / RnR please?


"**Way"**

**.**

**B.A.P Fanfiction**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**Genre : Horror**

**.**

**By : KekeMato2560**

**.**

**Typo(s), OOC, Etc**

**.**

**NO PLAGIARISM!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Apa kita akan bertemu lagi?"**

**.**

"**Tentu saja. Akan ku pastikan kita bertemu lagi...**

**... Secepatnya"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gelap. Sepi. Dingin.

Sial! Jung Daehyun merutuki keputusannya untuk melewati jalanan sepi ini. Salahkan temannya yang mengatakan kalau jalan ini akan membawa dirinya cepat sampai tujuan, dan dengan bodohnya dia mengikuti saran itu. Andai saja dia tidak mengikuti saran temannya itu, dirinya pasti tengah berada di jalanan dengan penerangan cukup dan ramai. Daehyun memang tidak takut dengan tempat gelap atau sepi. Hanya saja, hawa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya sedikit membuatnya terusik.

Dia memang sedang berada didalam mobil. Dan semua jendela tertutup dengan rapat, ditambah lagi penghangat sudah dinyalakan. Namun entah datang dari mana, angin dingin itu terus saja membelai tengkuknya dan membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

Pukul 03.30.

Sebelah tangan Daehyun yang tidak memegang stir kemudi mengelus pelipisnya yang tengah berdenyut nyeri. Ini sudah pagi, tapi kenapa suasananya semakin mencekam? Angin malam yang meniup daun-daun pepohonan, suara lolongan anjing yang saling bersahutan dengan suara burung hantu.

Bagus! Daehyun menyesali keputusannya.

**Hihihihihi~**

Daehyun memegangi dadanyanya yang berdetak begitu cepat. Dia menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, dan merengut takut saat tidak menemukan siapa-siapa.

Tunggu..

**Hihihihihi~**

Dengan kesal Daehyun merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil ponsel yang tengah menyala-nyala itu. Ingatkan dia untuk segera mengganti nada dering ponselnya itu nanti. Mulutnya menggumamkan berbagai umpatan kasar sebelum jemarinya menekan tombol 'Answer' pada layar ponselnya.

"Ada apa?!"

"Ya! Tidak usah berteriak seperti itu!"

Daehyun menjauhkan ponselnya saat telinganya mendengar nada lima oktaf yang keluar dari bibir temannya. "Kau yang berteriak Yoo Youngjae!" Ucapnya kesal.

Terdengar kikikan pelan diseberang sana.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Daehyun menatap jalanan yang masih saja menampakan pemandangan seram. "Kau tahu? Jalan yang kau rekomendasikan sangat menyeramkan!"

"Kau melewati jalanan itu?!" Youngjae terdengar kaget. "Aku menyuruhmu untuk melewati jalan itu saat siang hari! Kau tahu ini jam berapa? Oh Tuhan!"

Sepasang alis Daehyun terangkat begitu mendengar nada khawatir dari temannya itu. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Youngjae menarik napas sejenak. "Dilarang untuk melewati jalanan itu saat tidak ada matahari. Dan itu berarti malam–" Youngjae berhenti sesaat dan kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. "–Karena menurut mitos. Siapapun yang melewati jalanan itu.. maka.. dia tidak akan pernah menemukan jalan keluarnya"

Ledakan tawa terdengar memecah keheningan malam itu. Daehyun benar-benar ingin berguling-guling di tanah karena temannya kini terdengar sangat menjijikan. Benar-benar menjijikan! "Kau percaya? Berapa umurmu tuan Yoo?" Ejek Daehyun.

Youngjae mendengus. "Asal kau tahu, disana pernah ada yang bunuh diri! Anak laki-laki berumur tujuh belas tahun"

"Lalu? Apa dia jadi hantu? Kurasa saat aku bertemu dengannya, dia akan mengajakku berkencan. Kau tahu kan kalau aku tampan?" Daehyun tersenyum geli saat mengingat kata-katanya barusan. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sebuah cahaya didepan sana, Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Youngjae-ya, aku melihat ada sebuah cahaya didepan sana" Daehyun melajukan mobilnya sedikit cepat. Penasaran cahaya apa yang ada didepannya.

"Cahaya?! Tidak Jung Jangan–"

**Tuut tuut tuut..**

Tiba-tiba sambungan mereka terputus. Daehyun menatap ponselnya sebentar dan mengangkat bahunya tidak perduli. Mungkin Youngjae marah padanya.

Dengan reflek Daehyun menghalangi cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan itu menggunakan tangannya. Obsidian berwarna coklat itu melihat ada sebuah mobil yang tengah berhenti dipinggir jalan. Sejujurnya ada segelintir rasa takut yang mengelilingi hatinya. Tapi memang dirinya adalah sosok yang mudah penasaran. Maka dengan keberanian yang sedikit demi sedikit dia kumpulkan, Daehyun menghentikan laju mobilnya.

Kepala Daehyun menoleh dan matanya menyusuri mobil itu. Berusaha mencari sosok seseorang yang dia yakini pasti pemilik mobil. Kenapa tidak ada siapapun?

**Tok Tok**

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Daehyun harus merasakan jantungnya akan melompat keluar. Dia melihat seseorang diluar sana, tepat berdiri disamping jendela kemudi yang tertutup. Dan begitu Daehyun melihat wajah seseorangi itu, dirinya tertegun.

Mata berwarna biru muda yang terlihat berbinar, hidung mancung dan bibir berbentuk hati, dan jangan lupakan kulit wajah itu yang terlihat seputih susu.

Sempurna.

Satu kata yang tepat untuk melukiskan bagaimana rupa sosok yang tengah berdiri menatapnya itu.

**Tok Tok **

Ketukan pelan yang terdengar membuat Jung Daehyun sadar jika dirinya tengah melamun. Dengan segera Daehyun membuka kaca mobilnya. "Apa kau pemilik mobil itu?"

Sosok itu tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk semangat. "Mobilku mogok dan aku tidak tahu cara membetulkannya" Suara itu terdengar lembut ditelinga Daehyun. "Bisakah aku menumpang mobilmu hyung? Disini sangat sepi dan aku takut"

Tanpa berfikir untuk yang kedua kalinya Daehyun segera mengangguk mengiyakan dan membukakan pintu penumpang yang ada disampingnya. "Masuklah! Aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai tujuan"

Sosok itu kembali mengangguk dan bergegas menuju pintu penumpang. Dia masuk, menutup pintunya dengan pelan dan memasang sabuk pengaman. "Apa aku merepotkan mu?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Daehyun kembali menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, dan melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Kepalanya menoleh kesamping sekilas. "Tidak apa-apa.. aku tidak akan tega meninggalkan pria manis sepertimu ditempat seperti ini"

Kekehan pelan terdengar. "Bolehku tahu siapa namamu hyung? Eung.. dan bolehkan aku memanggilmu hyung? Sepertinya kau lebih tua dariku.." sosok itu bertanya ragu.

"Daehyun.. Jung Daehyun" Daehyun sersenyum. "Siapa namamu?"

"Choi Junhong. Kau bisa memanggilku Junhong, Daehyun hyung"

Daehyun mengusap tengkuknya pelan. Jantungnya kembali berdetak tidak karuan dan perasaan hangat menyeruak kedalam hatinya, entah apa yang membuatnya seperti ini. Iseng, Daehyun melirik ke arah sampingnya, dia bisa melihat sosok itu tengah bergumam pelan. "Jadi.." Daehyun berdehem. "Apa yang membuatmu melewati jalan sesepi ini Junhong-ah?"

Junhong berhenti bergumam dan menatap wajah pria tampan yang baru saja dia temui. "Aku hanya iseng melewati jalan ini, dan malah tertimpa sial" Ucapnya. "Lalu hyung sendiri kenapa melewati jalan ini?"

"Mengikuti saran teman" Jawab Daehyun. "Dia bilang jalan ini akan membuatku cepat sampai tujuan, tapi ternyata dia menunjukan jalan yang seram seperti ini" Lanjutnya.

Junhong menggumamkan kata 'oh' dan dia kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Sedangkan Daehyun yang melihat itu hanya mendesah kesal. Oh ayolah, dia masih ingin mendengar suara lembut itu. "Kau tinggal di daerah mana?" Daehyun kembali bertanya. Berusaha mengajak pria manis itu untuk mengobrol panjang.

"Apa aku harus memberitahukan alamat rumahku pada orang yang baru aku temui?" Junhong berucap tenang. "Maaf hyung, tapi kau cukup mengantarku sampai persimpangan jalan didepan sana, aku akan naik bis pertama hari ini"

"Ah.. tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau memberi tahuku" Daehyun bergerak kikuk. "Tapi kau yakin tidak ingin ku antar sampai rumah? Bus pertama akan datang jam lima nanti, dan ini baru jam empat"

Senyuman manis terlukis diwajah Junhong. "Kau tidak akan bisa mengantarku sampai tujuan" Gumam Junhong pelan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Junhong-ah?" Daehyun bertanya bingung. Dia semakin mempercepat laju mobilnya saat melihat sebuah persimpangan didepan sana. Daehyun menghela napas lega saat matanya menangkap lampu-lampu jalan yang menyala dan beberapa mobil yang sudah banyak berlalu lalang. Syukurlah dirinya sudah keluar dari jalan terkutuk itu!

"Aku turun disini Daehyun hyung"

Suara lembut milik Junhong menyadarkan Daehyun dari rasa bahagianya. "Yakin akan turun disini? aku bisa mengantarkanmu sampai halte bus Junhong-ah" Tersirat ada nada kekecewaan dalam kata-kata Daehyun. Secepat ini kah? Sebenarnya Daehyun masih ingin mengobrol dengan Junhong.

Junhong melepas sabuk pengamannya. "Aku yakin Daehyun hyung, tidak usah repot-repot untuk mengantarkanku sampai halte" Junhong menatap Daehyun. "Hyung pasti kearah sana kan? Dan halte terletak di arah yang berlawanan, akan sangat merepotkan kalau kau harus memutar nanti" Jelasnya.

Dalam hati Daehyun mengiyakan kata-kata Junhong. Dengan sedikit rasa tidak rela dia mulai menghentikan mobilnya.

Junhong segera turun dari mobil dan menunduk untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan kaca mobil. "Terimakasih Daehyun hyung" Ucapnya tulus dan tersenyum.

"Ya sama-sama Junhong-ah" Daehyun terdiam sebentar. "Apa kita akan bertemu lagi?"

"Tentu saja. Akan ku pastikan kita bertemu lagi–"

Daehyun terpaku. Suara itu terdengar tajam dan menusuk. Kemana perginya suara lembut itu?

"–Secepatnya" Dan setelah itu Junhong pergi menjauhi mobil Daehyun.

Dari kejauhan Daehyun bisa melihat sosok Junhong yang tengah mengeluarkan sebuah benda.

Tunggu.. Jangan katakan kalau itu..

Senjata api?!

Tubuh Junhong menghilang dibalik persimpangan jalan. Daehyun bergidik. Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi Daehyun segera menyalakan mobilnya dan melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Matanya pasti salah lihat bukan?! Tidak mungkin Junhong tengah memegang senjata api. Tidak mungkin sosok semanis itu menyimpan benda yang sangat mengerikan.

Tapi..

Kepala Daehyun tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri. Daehyun memegangi dahinya dan matanya tidak fokus melihat jalanan.

TINNNN!

Sebuah cahaya menyilaukan mata Daehyun, dan dengan reflek Daehyun segera menghalangi matanya dengan menggunakan tangan.

.

.

.

.

Tubuh itu bergetar dan mendingin. Apa dia sudah mati?

Daehyun perlahan membuka matanya dan matanya melihat ada sebuah mobil yang tengah berhenti dipinggir jalan.

DEG!

I-Ini..

Suasan gelap, sepi, dan dingin.. Mobil yang terletak disamping jalan.. Dan..

**Tok Tok**

Tubuh yang bergetar itu sontak membeku. Napas Daehyun memburu dan aliran darahnya mengalir dengan cepat. Ini tidak mungkin.. Tidak.. Pasti hanya mimpi..

**Tok Tok**

Perlahan Daehyun mulai menolehkan kepalanya kearah jendela disamping tempat duduk kemudi.

Mata berwarna merah yang tengah menatapnya nanar, Hidung bengkok, bibir yang sobek, dan wajah berwarna pucat yang berlumuran darah.

"Hyung.. Mobilku mogok dan aku tidak tahu cara membetulkannya" Suara itu terdengar serak. "Bisakah aku menumpang mobilmu hyung? Disini sangat sepi dan aku takut"

Panik. Daehyun benar-benar panik sekarang. Dia segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya namun nihil. Mesin itu tidak mau menyala. Dengan kencang Daehyun memukul stir kemudinya. "Menyala kumohon!"

"Apa aku merepotkanmu?"

Daehyun menegang. Dengan gerakan kaku dirinya menoleh dan mendapati sosok itu kini sudah duduk disampingnya. Ya Tuhan! Kepala itu berputar kearahnya dan Daehyun bersumpah dia bisa mendengar suara retakan tulang yang begitu jelas.

Sebuah seringaian mengerikan tercetak diwajah yang sudah hancur itu. "Kau tidak akan pernah menemukan jalan keluar, karna siapapun yang berani melewati jalan ini saat tidak ada matahari maka dia harus.. Mati" Tangan itu terangkat sembari mengarahkan sebuah senjata api tepat di samping kepala Daehyun.

"Sampai bertemu lagi.. Daehyun hyung"

DOORR!

.

.

.

**Tok Tok**

**Bukakan pintu untukku maka aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai ke depan pintu kematian**

.

.

.

END!

Niat awal saya menyalakan komputer adalah untuk menulis cerita romantis DaeLo. Tapi.. HAHAHAHA /? Entah kenapa saya malah membuat cerita yang seperti ini. Sejujurnya tidak pernah sedikitpun terpikir akan membuat ff dengan genre horror, karna saya takut dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistis. Tapi saya malah nekat membuatnya.

Dalam proses pembuatan ff ini saya sempat kaget beberapa kali -_- yang pertama karna tiba-tiba ada suara benda jatuh, yang kedua suara adik saya yang menggelegar dan yang ketiga suara dering sms di tengah-tengah keseriusan saya mengetik ff.

Saya tahu ff ini tidak seram dan biasa saja. saya tahu~ jadi saya mohon kritik dan saran dari para readerdeul :) Sebenarnya saya masih ada satu ff dengan tema horror. Kalau respon di ff ini positif saya akan mempublish ff lain ^^

Akhir kata..

Review Please?


End file.
